wedding bells?
by Writr-grl19
Summary: its been a year since loren went to new york and she is still with eddie, but is she ready to take the next step in her relationship? Or will she ruin her relationship with her fear of being hurt once more? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction, and feel free to tell me what you want to happen next or if you like it! i left off a year from the season finale. Loren and Eddie are still together, but chloe went to jail for 2 months for lying to the police about Eddie pushing her of the is still in jail for pushing Chloe, there are many complications with Melissa and Adams relationship. I am following everything that happend on the show. Many things have changed in a year! Enjoy!**

****Chapter 1

**One year after season finale**

Ever since Eddie came back, Loren and Eddie have been spending even more time together. They even decided to move in together after Loren graduated top of her class. Loren's life was changing and she was scared about her future with Eddie. She was headed home after Eddie texted her saying there was an emergency. She was in the elevator freaking out about what could have happen to him. As soon as see opened the door, Eddie was standing in front a romantic candle lit dinner.

Loren:What is all of this?

Eddie:You have always cooked for me so now it's my turn to cook for you

Loren:You cooked! and for me?

Eddie:Yes, and it took me 3 hours to make a simple lasagna or the Loren Tate way las-ag-na

Loren: Shut up! i can so say las-ag-na. Ughhhh!

Eddie: its cute

**He leaned over and kissed Loren gently on the he started to end the kiss, Loren pulled him back in for a thirty minute make-out session.**

****Eddie: WOW you sure missed me

Loren:yea, so how was you day?

Eddie: great i went shopping and got you something

Loren: oh you did have to, but what is it

Eddie: It's a surprise I'll show you after dinner. here's a hint its jewelry, and i think you'll like it a lot

Loren:I'm going love whatever you give me

**Loren **

****I think Eddie has something important to tell me? He keeps on fidgeting and why would he make me dinner out of the blue? I wonder if he is going to propose to me? I am not really ready to get move in yet alone marry him. It wasn't too long ago that i graduated from high school. The only positive outcome getting married with Eddie is getting to spend more time with him and have a baby which wouldn't be half bad. I just don't know what to do I'm so confused.I am afraid to say no because i am sure that Eddie is the love of my life.

**After dinner**

****Eddie:Loren i have to tell you something very important, close your eyes first

Loren:okay(Oh no I think he is going to propose)

Eddie: okay open them (He was on one knee holding an engagement ring out)

Loren: (gasps while shedding a tear) Eddie!

Eddie:Loren we have known each other for a year and a half know and we have a strong connection. We have so many things in common from music to our personal life, we understand what each other feels. You never gave up on me when everyone thought i pushed, and you try hardest to find me. I have a love that is only found in movies and books. I want to spend the rest of my life you Loren Tate, and i want to start a family with you. My life will be even happier with you on my side, and growing old together. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me Loren?

Loren:(crying) ummm

**Sorry it's so short it was longer, but i accidentally deleted it and couldn't remember everything word for word What do you think Loren will do...Will she say yes or live in fear of getting her heart broken again?Tell me what you think so far. I will write the next chapter wednesday so it should be up by Wednesday night or Thursday. Please tell me what you want to happend next or what shouldn't happen next. I'll try to use all of your !**


	2. Possible Engagement

**A/N**

** Hey guys! i read all of your comments and i used them all.I was going to download it but i kept erasing by accident! I hope you like it!EnJoY! **

**Chapter 2:****_ The Possible Engagement_******

Eddie: Loren are you okay you look a little pale. Are about to faint?****

Loren: no, It's you took me by surprise. Eddie I don't know what to say.****

Eddie: just say yes and ill be the happiest man alive.****

Loren: can you give me a minute to think this through.****

**_Loren runs out the door and rushes to the elevator_******

Eddie: Loren wait, it's okay****

**Eddies POV**

****I wonder why Loren doesn't want to marry me? Maybe it was to overwhelming for her. She still might be holding in to her dad leaving when she was four years old.i have to find her and explain that she doesn't have worry.  
**  
****_Loren ran to her car and drove to Mel's 30 minutes, She arrived at mels house ran out of the car,and rang the door bell._**

**_Melissa opened the door_******

Melissa: Loren what are you doing aren't you suppose to be with eddie?  
**  
Loren: **yea can I come in?****

Mel: yes sure what happen?your starting to scare me.****

Loren: Eddie propose to me****

Mel: OMG did you say yes? Where's the ring? Wait what are you doing here then?****

Loren: I don't think I'm ready to get married its only been a year!****

Mel: Loren you don't have to get married right away. Why don't you  
Tell me the real reason.****

Loren: okay I'm scared he'll leave me like Trent.****

Mel: Lo, Eddie could have left you a long time ago****

Loren: **_Sarcastically _**thanks Mel ****

Mel: you know what I mean****

Loren: yea I know****

Mel: so go to eddie and tell him "yes"!****

Loren: okay I will, thank you so much Mel. You really mean a lot for me****

Mel: I know, I'm going to be your maid of honor and film person right****

Loren: of course **  
**  
Loren gave Melissa a hug, and drove to eddies penthouse. Loren called Eddie to tell him to meet her at their spot. As Loren hung up the phone a car didn't stop at the intersection ,and hit Loren's car. Loren's car flipped onto its side. She hurt her head and her hand. The ambulance soon came and brought her to emergency room. She felt as if the room was spinning.

Eddie was on the hill waiting for Loren when he got the phone call that his girlfriend was in the hospital. He could think of nothing but Loren.****

He finally arrived and rushed into Loren's room.

Eddie: oh my god Loren I am so sorry!****

Loren: you don't have to be sorry it some other guy who didn't stop at the intersection****

Eddie: if I hadn't propose to you the you wouldn't have run away.

**Loren: **Eddie its okay! I love you with all of my heart, and the reason i declined your offer was because i was scared you would leave me like my father did. I opened my eyes and realized that you will never do that because you love me so much. That is why i am saying YES!

Eddie: really? I love you Loren and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

_**Taking out the ring**_**_ and putting it on her hand_******

Loren: be careful everything sort of hurts.

_**Nora and Max walked into her room**_

**Nora:** Lauren, baby are you okay? what happen?

**Loren:** i was in a car accident, but im okay i just had a concussion, have a few cuts, and broke my wrist.

**Nora:**Where is the doctor? loren are you sure you are okay? N**_ora started to rumble on and on _**

**Loren:** mom i am more than okay **_shows her the engagement ring_**

**Nora:** **_Smiling _**when did this happen?

**Max:** I think congratulations are in order

**Eddie:** thanks pop

**Doctor:** Loren i didn't know you were so popular, but I am sorry but only one of you can be in the room at a time. We have to run test and there can't be many people in the room.

**Eddie:** Nora your her mother you should stay

**Nora:**No, Eddie you should stay after all you guys are engaged

**Eddie:** Thank you Nora

* * *

**The next morning**

Eddie fell asleep on the chair next to Loren's bed. Loren was still awake thinking about her future with Eddie. She had to stay over night because since she was in a car accident they had to be certain there weren't any major problems.  
The doctor walked in causing to wake up eddie

**Doctor:** good morning Loren, how are you feeling?

**Loren:** I feel good! I am just a little sore and my wrist hurts a bit

**Doctor:** the pain should go away with the medicine I am going to prescribe

**Eddie:** is she okay to leave ?

**Doctor:** yes, I started the papers I just need you to sign for her

**Eddie:** okay, Babe ill be right back

_**He leaned in and kiss her forehead**_

**Loren's POV**

I think I might be ready to finally do it with Eddie. I know that I can finally be comfortable with him. I want to surprise him tonight, but I'm going to need Mel's help! I think i might surprise him by going in lingerie to his penthouse. I have to tell my mom too so she can give me some advice.

_**Eddie came back to get Loren**_

**Eddie:** ready babe we can leave now

**Loren:** as ready as ill ever be

**Eddie:** do you want to go back to my place

**Loren:** umm can I go to mine I feel tired how about I come tonight and we can watch a movie

**Eddie:** sounds good

**SO did you guys like this chapter? I am going to focus the next chapter on mel, eddie, and loren. The fourth chapter is going to be about aid,phil,melissa and her relationship with adam. Can you guys give me some ideas on what to do. THe next chapter is going to be short and on tonight. Bye!**


End file.
